


Decency and Desire

by Siriusstuff



Series: Bedrabbled [63]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Drabble, M/M, Mentioned Stiles Stilinski, Pining Derek, a/b/o au, attempt at Regency, but A/B/O dynamics are not the subject, drabble challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 11:17:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14134974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriusstuff/pseuds/Siriusstuff
Summary: The sterekdrabbles blog challenge for 03/28/18: “struggle, accompany, relieve”





	Decency and Desire

**Author's Note:**

> The sterekdrabbles blog challenge for 03/28/18: “struggle, accompany, relieve”

Derek Hale felt such a struggle within. He was a gentleman who had never participated in shameful follies for which even the most well-educated alphas frequently scandalized polite society.

His desire, his dream, was to accompany the most charming of omegas, Stiles Stilinski, to the Spring Ball. Yet, in seeking proper introduction to the young man, Derek’s hardly veiled eagerness had doubtless made him look the fool. 

Still, when he’d recall the omega’s bold stare and daring smile at him during the Christmas Pageant, despite a chaperone’s presence, Derek felt sensations he blushed to imagine the only way to relieve.


End file.
